


to conquer valentia

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [34]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alm Harem, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Implied Cucking, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Pegging, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission, more tags and ships to be added, one true love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: In which Alm, throughout his travels, becomes rather popular with the girls in his army, and then Celica's army, before finally making his way to Celica herself.
Relationships: Alm/Anthiese | Celica, Alm/Clea | Clair, Alm/Efi | Faye, Alm/Mathilda (Fire Emblem), Alm/Paora | Palla, Alm/Silque (Fire Emblem), Alm/Teeta | Tatiana, Dyute | Delthea/Alm, Est/Alm (Fire Emblem), Genny/Alm, Katua | Catria/Alm, Mae/Alm, Sonya/Alm
Series: Commissions [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a multi-chapter Alm fuck-fest. Tagged as underage cos a lot of the characters are, but also mainly because Delthea will be in the second chapter so yeah. Have fun everyone

Alm doesn’t expect the newest member of his group to sneak into his tent late at night, causing him to wake up in surprise. He’s supposed to be alone, and when he sees that it’s Silque who has come in, he wonders for a moment, if he might just be dreaming. But the more he comes to his senses, the more he realizes that he is very much awake, and that Silque is very much is front of him, coming towards him and kneeling over him.

“S-Silque?” he asks. “What, uh...what brings you here? Do you need something?”

“You could say that,” she replies, glancing off to the side before meeting his eye again. “You’ve saved my life, you know.”

“I told you before, you don’t owe me anything for that,” he says, thinking he knows what she might say next. “Just having you fight by my side is more than enough, I promise.”

“You say that, but even so...I think there’s something I can do for you, to show you my gratitude.” With that, she leans down, and when he tips his head up to look at her, she catches him off guard with a kiss.

Alm is too stunned to respond to it at all, not returning the kiss but also not pulling back at all, and when Silque finally breaks it, she laughs softly and says, “You don’t have much experience with matters of women, do you, Alm?”

“I-I…I can’t say that I do,” he replies, not understanding what’s happening here, or what he’s supposed to do. She’s thrown him completely for a loop, but with a girl as beautiful as her kneeling over him, kissing him and smiling at him like that, it’s easy to imagine how he might get carried away.

“I want to repay you by making you feel good,” she says rather bluntly, and he can feel his face heating up in a blush. To imagine that she would say something like that!

“B-but you’re...aren’t you, like, a priestess or something?” he asks. “Shouldn’t you be...I dunno, devoted to the Mother, so you can’t...so you can’t…”

“Oh, Alm.” She shakes her head with a smile. “Just how isolated is that little village of yours? Mila is a goddess who  _ encourages _ pleasures, don’t you know? As a priestess, this is one of my duties, and I do hope you will allow me to carry it out.”

“I-I...I...well, I…” he stammers, but he is completely at a loss. He’s never been in a position like this before, never even come close. Before today, the only girls even remotely close to his age that he’s interacted with are Faye, and Celica.

Celica…

Remembering his childhood friend, Alm thinks he has all the reason he needs to reject Silque, but then...he doesn’t exactly  _ want _ to reject Silque. In fact, having heard her explanation for why a priestess like her can do something like this, he wonders if this might not be what he’s  _ supposed _ to do. If it’s Mila’s will, then would Celica not understand? And that’s assuming that Celica cares at all, and that he isn’t projecting more onto a childhood friendship than what was really there.

If he turns Silque away now, he’ll waste a chance when other chances might not come to him so easily, and so, swallowing hard, he nods and says, “What do you need me to do?”

“You don’t need to do anything, Sir Alm,” Silque replies, pulling back the blanket that’s covering him and smiling when she sees the bulge of his erection. “You’re already good and ready for me, so just let me do all the work to make sure you’re properly repaid.”

And with that, she’s getting on her knees between his spread legs and pulling down the pants he’s sleeping in, until she’s exposed his cock. He shivers a little when the night air hits him, but he does not have to face the cold for long. Just like that, Silque parts her pretty lips and leans her head down, bending over him so that she can wrap her lips around the tip of his cock.

Alm whimpers and chokes back a moan, remembering that the others aren’t so far off, and he doesn’t want to wake anyone up with this. Still, even the slightest contact feels amazing, and it’s hard to hold back, especially as she lowers her head, drawing him deeper and deeper into her hot, wet mouth.

As she dips her head down, she is able to fit the entire length of his cock in her mouth, without gagging or faltering even once, and he understands then that she must have a bit of experience with spreading the pleasures of the goddess. If he’s being completely honest, he could get used to this treatment, and when she curls her tongue around his shaft, he has to bite his lip to muffle a sudden, sharp moan.

Silque chuckles, and he can feel the vibrations of her laughter, which only makes it harder for him to hold back his own noises. She seems satisfied with her work, and begins bobbing her head up and down on his cock, leaving him breathless and panting. He rests a hand on the back of her head, not sure what else he should do, and still she shows no sign of slowing, determined to keep this up until he is finished.

Which doesn’t take very long at all, it turns out. He has only the most basic experience in touching himself, and a woman’s mouth is an entirely different experience altogher. Before he even knows what’s come over him, he’s bucking his hips up, and crying out much louder than he intends to, his orgasm overwhelming him as he spills into Silque’s mouth. She pulls back slowly, swallowing as she does, not letting a drop fall to the ground.

“I hope that was good for you, Alm,” she says with a warm smile.

“I-I...it was, it was really good,” he replies, wanting to thank her, wanting to do something to show her how good it was, but he is suddenly so sleepy that he can barely keep his eyes open.

“Thank you again, Sir Alm,” she says. “Sleep well.”

With that, Silque disappears from his tent and Alm falls asleep, and the only thing to suggest it wasn’t all a dream is the playful wink Silque gives him at breakfast the next morning.

~X~

From time to time, Silque offers her services to him again, always denying any offer from Alm to give her anything more, but his opportunity to get more experience comes rather quickly in their journeys. That is, Lady Clair, who spends a good deal of time talking to Alm and trying to earn his friendship, strikes up a rather sudden and suspicious friendship with Silque just two days before  _ she _ sneaks into his tent one night.

“Uh, hey, Clair,” Alm says. He wasn’t asleep this time, but he is still surprised to see her. “Can I help you with something?”

“You certainly can! Why is it that you allow Silque to properly thank you for saving her, but not me?” she asks, seeming genuinely offended.

“I...well, I wouldn’t say that’s a ‘proper’ thanks, and she just kind of...offered?”

“Well, consider this an offer from me!” Clair replies earnestly. “Do you accept?”

Is this for real? Silque was one thing, but now Clair as well? “But you’re not a priestess,” he says dumbly, and she laughs.

“And you haven’t the experience to lead an army, but here we both are. Now, do you accept?”

It’s easier to say yes to her after all that he’s done with Silque, and when he does, Clair grins and says, “Now, I can show you that a pegasus isn’t the only thing I’m skilled at riding!”

She directs him to lay down, stripping him before she does, and then she stands over him, where he is stunned to see that she isn’t wearing anything under her skirt. Though Silque has sucked him off many times, he’s never seen her naked, and looking up at Clair, he finds that he can’t stop staring.

“I-I...ordinarily, I would use your face,” she says, suddenly shy. “But that isn’t a proper thanks, as it is rather one-sided, so, for you...I will allow you to take my virginity!”

“H-huh?! But you said...you said you were  _ skilled _ at this type of riding! How does that make sense?” Alm asks.

“B-because! I was referring to faces, of course! How different can this be?” She laughs it off, but he can tell that she’s still nervous.

“Very different, actually! At least, I think so, but I’ve not exactly…”

“Hush, boy! Just let me…” With that, she straddles him, nearly seated on top of him, and the tip of his cock is brushed against her. She gives him a smile, trying to look more sure of himself, and with that, she begins to sink down onto him.

Her smile falters for a moment as she winces, and her pace slows considerably after that. Clair squeaks and whimpers, her face contorted in pain, but when Alm tells her that she doesn’t have to do this, she scolds him and tells him not to say such things to her again. She seems determined, taking her time as she goes, and soon enough, Alm is in no state to tell her anything.

Though he’s grown accustomed to Silque’s mouth and the differences between that and his own hand, this is something entirely different. He gasps as she slowly but surely buries him inside of her, and the sensation of her tight cunt tensing and squeezing around him is incomparable. His heart races, and Clair’s face begins to shift, from one of slight pain to one of discomfort to one of enjoyment, until she’s lowered onto him entirely.

“A-ah, see? That wasn’t...so difficult,” she says, her voice sounding breathless. “In fact, now that I’m used to it...it feels rather good.”

Before Alm has a chance to gather his thoughts and respond to her, she does a slight bounce, and he’s overwhelmed again, rendered completely speechless. All he can do is moan for her and, encouraged by that, she begins bouncing on his lap, going faster and faster until their both moaning, neither one able to keep their voices as soft as they need to be. However, Alm can’t bring himself to worry about that right now, and will gladly face any consequences that may come later, if it just means he can enjoy himself for now.

Clair is certainly not innocent anyway, her own moans just as loud as his as she rides him with abandon, and this might be the most carefree he’s ever seen the noble. It’s a sight he could get used to, but even more so is the look on her face when he thrusts up into her and she suddenly tenses around, letting out a cry as she comes without warning.

That is more than Alm can handle, and with that, he comes as well, filling Clair as he does. She slumps on top of him, and he holds her for a moment, letting her recover, before she quickly sits up, then stands, straightening her skirt.

“How incredibly naughty of you, finishing like that without asking permission,” she scolds him.

“I-I’m sorry,” he replies, and she laughs.

“Not yet, you’re not. But if anything happens, well...I’m sure you already know my brother won’t be too happy,” she teases, before turning to leave.

Alm shudders, not even wanting to imagine what Clive’s reaction might be.

~X~

After that, he has visits from both Silque and Clair to deal with, with neither girl seeming to mind his relationship with the other. In fact, Silque even lets him take things farther now, and Alm couldn’t be happier.

But it isn’t much longer later when Clive comes to ask him something important, and Alm briefly fears for his life, wondering if it has something to do with Clair. As the other man is taking him somewhere more quiet, he begins planning his defense, wondering how he will make it out of this with his head, but instead, Clive asks him if he’d like to do something for Mathilda.

Actually, Clive outright asks Alm if he would like to have sex with Mathilda, which is never something he would have expected  _ Clive _ of all people to ask him. About  _ Mathilda _ . Everyone knows that the two are inseparable, and when Alm points this out, Clive just smiles sheepishly and says, “Well, she has her hobbies, and I would never deny her her fun. Really, I rather...like hearing about it after the fact.”

Okay, well that is something Alm isn’t sure he needed to know, and knowing that Clive will hear about it is nearly enough to make him turn the whole thing down. Nearly, but not enough, because Mathilda is one hell of a woman, and he would be an idiot to say no to anything from her.

Which is how he finds himself bent over a bed in one of the forts they’ve occupied along the way, with two of her fingers in his ass, and that is when he starts to wonder if he  _ should _ have said no, or at least asked what, specifically, Mathilda’s “hobby” entailed. Because when he imagined having sex with Mathilda, he thought it would be more like how Clair climbs on top of him and doesn’t stop until she’s satisfied, or even how Silque has lately taken to lying beneath him, letting him have his way with her.

He never imagined _this_, because he never even knew it was a _thing_ before, but the phallic object she shows him, before securing on herself with a harness is proof enough that this isn’t a joke. Alm will not be fucking Mathilda tonight, because Mathilda will be the one fucking him.

She fingers his ass to get him ready, she says, so that it won’t hurt him, she says. All in all, Mathilda does everything in her power to assure him that it will be pleasant, and Alm has no choice but to believe her, still so stunned that  _ Mathilda _ wanted him for this that he can’t bring himself to back out. She’s slicked her fingers with some sort of lubricant and it starts out cold inside of him, but quickly warms to his body temperature as she fingers him, and he is a little embarrassed to discover how much he likes this.

There’s no hiding it from her, not with the way he isn’t able to choke back whimpers and sighs and little mewls as she seems to know just how to work her fingers inside of him to make him want to beg her for more. Even knowing what “more” entails, Alm wants to beg for it, and the only reason he doesn’t is because he’s lost the ability to speak coherently for the time being.

All he can do is nod when she asks him if he wants her to keep going, and when she pulls her fingers out, he whines before he can stop himself. He was enjoying that, way more than he thought he would, way more than he would ever admit, and he barely remembers to be nervous when she kneels behind him.

“Relax, Alm,” Mathilda murmurs when he reflexively tenses, feeling the tip of the toy prod against him. “It’s just like my fingers, it isn’t going to hurt.” It isn’t like her fingers, he thinks, but he can’t vocalize that thought before she’s gently nudging it forward, and as it begins to penetrate him, he decides suddenly that he doesn’t care at all.

He just wants to feel something inside him again, broken by her so quickly, and so easily able to see why it is that she’s able to make a hobby of this. Will she do this Clive all while describing to him in detail how easy it was to make Alm go to pieces? Why does the idea excite him so much? His questions fade from his mind, along with everything else, as she begins to lean against him, easing the toy further into him as she goes.

“A-ah... _ ah _ ,” he moans, his voice so pathetic that he barely recognizes it as his own.

“There’s a good boy,” Mathilda says, her voice low and delicious, and he would give anything to stay in this moment forever.

She proves to be just as skilled with this as she is with anything else, and each thrust sends shocks of pleasure through his body. Alm is nothing more than a moaning, quivering mess by the time she’s done with him, and she’s able to make him come without ever touching his cock. After she’s finished him off, she leaves him to lay, trying to catch his breath while she removes the toy, and then she rolls him over so that she can straddle his face.

He’s heard about this enough from Clair, but never had the chance to actually try it. Still, he does his best, using his tongue to draw out moans of approval from her, until he can make her come as well. When all is said and done, Mathilda basically gives him a pat on the head and thanks him for the fun before sending him on his way, and yet Alm, tired and little sore, doesn’t feel nearly as used as he probably should.

It was worth the experience, he thinks, and he really has had a plethora of a new experiences lately, ones that he would never have had if he hadn’t left the village.

~X~

And so, it becomes a sort of open secret in the Deliverance, Alm’s new popularity with women. He still has frequent visits from Silque and Clair, and sometimes, Mathilda will approach him with a request, and while no one else ever speaks of it, he gets more than enough teasing from Gray and Tobin in every other aspect of life that he knows they must be giving him a hard time out of jealousy.

He never would have imagined that being the leader of the Deliverance would come with this many perks, and never could have imagined that this was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Though Alm knows word of his unusual popularity spreads, he doesn’t exactly expect it to change anything with anyone else. Certainly, he doesn’t expect it to change Delthea’s opinion, because she seemed very serious when she wrote him off as a potential prospect due to his humble upbringing.

Of course, seeing her as nothing more than a child, he doesn’t really mind that, and considering the opinions of both Silque and Clair, and sometimes Mathilda, Alm doesn’t feel like he has that much to worry about, if one girl thinks he isn’t worth her time. So when he’s startled awake by someone yanking his pants down, snapped out of his dreams by a warm mouth around the tip of his cock, he expects it to be Silque, come to surprise him in the middle of the night.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when he realizes that it’s Delthea, and pulls her off of him, demanding, “What are you doing in here?”

“Ow, ow, be gentle with me!” she protests. “Come on, I’m a lady, you know!”

“Delthea,” he says in a warning tone, “just tell me what you’re doing.”

“Exactly what it looks like!” she snaps. “You can’t hide it from me, Clair let it slip that you’re the army stud, or whatever!”

“I...did she...say that?” he asks, raising a brow. Somehow, he doubts that.

“Well, not exactly like that, but I hear things, and I know what you’ve all been up to. It’s so unfair that I don’t get a chance,” she says with a pout, and in that moment, Alm can’t decide if she looks more like Clair on that first night, or the child that she always claims not to be.

“You’re a little young for me, for one,” Alm replies. “Not to mention, I’m just some farmboy, right? I thought you weren’t interested because of that. I thought Clive was more your type.”

“Well, I...well, he is pretty great, I’ll give you that, but he isn’t...what I’m trying to say is...just give me a chance! I’m not a little kid, and once I’m done with you, we’ll see who’s too young!” She looks so proud of herself that it’s almost easy to forget that she’s more than likely just using him for practice, to satisfy her curiosity about men for the time being, and perhaps as a way to rebel a little more, and give her overbearing brother something to worry about.

And while Alm is thinking all of that, without waiting for a proper answer from him, she ducks her head back down to begin sucking him off again, and he says, “Hey, hey! I didn’t say to keep going!”

“But you’re all hard and stuff, so I know you like it,” she points out as she lifts her head back up, and, as much as he hates to admit it, she’s not wrong. He is hard, had been in his sleep, but having her with him and trying to suck him off did nothing to help matters. It would be nice to just let the brat get her way, and sit back and enjoy himself, but...no.

If this is going to happen, he might as well teach her a lesson in the meantime.

“Alright, Delthea, you win,” he says. “But I don’t want this, alright? It’s not exactly special.”

“I...what? But it’s with me, so it’s totally different!”

“Well, yeah, but you don’t exactly know what you’re doing, so do you really think you should be taking the lead like that?” He almost feels guilty, but it’s a little funny, watching the way her face falls.

“So what do you want to do?!” she demands. “You don’t want to...to...take my virginity or something, do you?!”

“Actually that sounds nice.”

There’s a flash of fear in her eyes, and Alm thinks he might have scared her out of it. Ready to pat her on the head and send her crying back to her brother, hoping that Luthier can soothe her and that she won’t tell him all the details- he really doesn’t need another older brother to worry about- he prepares himself to get chewed out, only for her to swallow hard and steel herself.

“Alright!” she says, and just like that, she stands up and turns around, her skirt hiked up so that she can yank down her underwear, exposing her cunt to him. “Just stick it in, alright?”

“Well, first, we should-”

“No! No more waiting, I wanna do it now! Stop making me wait for it!” And there’s that bratty tone again, so Alm, who had hoped to maybe do a little for her before he fucked her, decides,  _ to hell with it _ , and stands up as well, getting into position behind her.

For a little while, she screams and howls with pain, and that’s  _ with _ Alm taking it as slowly as possible. He never intended to do anything to hurt her, and isn’t trying to be cruel after all, but she’s so much smaller than him that it’s difficult. Even so, if he asks her if she wants to stop, she snaps at him, telling him she can handle it, and that he better not even think about pulling it out now.

This is more of an exercise in control than anything else, but eventually, he manages to fit inside of her, and as the pain subsides for her, she’s able to enjoy it a little bit. “I’m so good at this!” she brags, just before he begins to thrust, leaving her completely breathless.

Delthea is tight, and when he doesn’t have to worry as much about restraint, or hurting her, it doesn’t take Alm long to finish, and he finishes before her. She pouts and says that sex isn’t all it’s cracked up to be as she tries to leave and Alm, feeling a little guilty about the whole ordeal, decides to make it up to her.

Needless to say, she leaves his tent with a very different view of sex once he’s eaten her out like he does Mathilda.

~X~

With the war nearing its end, Alm has other things on his mind, and his visits from the girls, now including Delthea, demanding his attention from time to time, and Alm finding it harder and harder to say no, are just distractions from the eventual confrontation that he knows will be severe. He doesn’t expect anyone else to have things like that on their mind, but then Tatiana, not long after Alm helps her recover the man she loves, takes him aside to proposition him, like it’s nothing.

“But...but what about Zeke?” he asks. “Or is this just a priestess thing?” She doesn’t seem like she would have the same motivations as Silque, but it’s hard to imagine why she would want to betray the man she wanted so much to save.

“Well, I...it isn’t really  _ that _ , but sex isn’t exactly discouraged by the church or anything, it’s just…” She sighs. “How should I put this? Zeke isn’t exactly...we haven’t ever…”

“Oh.” Suddenly, it makes a little more sense, but Alm still isn’t sure if he should be so willing to help her out with something like that. He’s all set to turn her down, but she continues speaking before he can.

“We aren’t even together, not really. He knows I love him, and we’ve talked about things, but it’s all so complicated...I know what you must think of me, hearing me say things like this, but I’m really not trying to cheat on him. The right thing to do is to wait for him, but what if I end up waiting forever?”

“So you thought I would…”

“W-well, I have heard things, and you  _ did _ save my life. It’s about time I properly expressed my gratitude.” She gives him a pleading look. “If it’s just because it’s me, I understand, but I haven’t had the chance to be with anyone in so,  _ so _ long, and Zeke doesn’t want that, at least not yet, so…”

Even with her explanation, Alm isn’t sure that it’s right, but even with that hesitation, he finds that he doesn’t want to hold back with her. He’s beginning to change, he knows, because he’s sure the Alm who lived in Ram Village would have thought of all of this as terrible. But the Alm who lived in Ram Village doesn’t exist anymore, and was, Alm realizes now, horribly naive.

How can he help but take a beautiful woman like Tatiana to bed, so that he can show her the good time that the man who should be her lover is denying her? As she tells him, he won’t even be her first, and Zeke never would have either. Her loyalty can only go so far, and if Zeke wants to commit to her, then she will commit to him without question, but in the time being, there should be no reason to deny herself. Alm doesn’t want to think about what it says about him that he’s the man all these women will come to involving their various sexual problems.

When the two of them are alone and naked, he bends her over, kneeling behind her so that he can press his tongue inside of her folds, leaving her gasping and gripping the sheets, tipping her head back as she cries out for him. It doesn’t take much of this to leave her breathless, and it’s painfully obvious just how pent up she is, even to someone like Alm’s, whose experience has all come recently and suddenly.

It really isn’t fair to her that she’s been made to wait so patiently for someone who won’t give her what she needs, and Alm hopes that the skills he has learned will be enough to satisfy her for the time being. She doesn’t take much work, and he is able to make her come with his mouth alone, and as she slumps over, trying to catch her breath, Alm rises and gets up behind her, pressing his cock against her.

“You want to keep going, right?” he asks, checking before he proceeds.

“O-oh, yes,” she gasps, struggling to catch her breath.

“I’m glad,” he replies, and with that, he leans forward, easing inside of her with a low groan. As he begins to thrust into her, he reaches his arms forward, leaning against her back as he gropes her, taking one breast in each hand. She whimpers as he squeezes her, before focusing his fingers forward so that he can toy with her nipples, rolling them between his pinched fingers. Tatiana cries out, calling his name as he does this, jerking his hips faster with each thrust.

“A-ah!” she cries. “Alm! Oh, Alm, just like that!” She can’t keep quiet as he fucks her, absolutely lost in the ecstasy, and overwhelmed the closer she gets to her second orgasm. Alm is close as well, but determined to finish her off first.

He keeps it up until she’s at her limit, and with another loud cry, she’s there, going limp beneath him as her pleasure overtakes her. Alm drops his hands then, letting go of her as he gives the last few thrusts he needs to finish, pulling out just before he hits the edge, and coming on her back as a result.

When he’s recovered from his daze, he hastily apologizes to her, but Tatiana laughs it off, saying that she doesn’t mind. Even so, he helps get her cleaned up and sends her on her way, but not before telling her that if she ever needs help with anything else, not to hesitate to come to him.

“Oh, Alm,” she teases, “it’s no wonder you’ve got such a reputation. You’re lucky my heart belongs to someone else, but you really need to be careful playing with hearts like that, you know?”

~X~

As it turns out, Tatiana is completely right, but he realizes this not from one of the women he’s bedded, but from the only girl in his army that he hasn’t. She’s already confessed to him and he’s already let her down gently, telling her that he isn’t able to share in the future that she wants for them, and Alm thinks that that’s the end of that. He’s never thought of Faye as the type to want to be involved in whatever it is he has going on, but she confronts him about it one day nonetheless.

“You’re really just going to skip right over me?!” she demands. “Even though you know how I feel about you, you still…”

“Wh-whoa, Faye, I wasn’t...I mean, knowing how you feel about me is exactly  _ why _ I didn’t ask you!” he replies, not mentioning the fact that he’s never once asked any of the others, they’ve all just come to him and offered. “I didn’t want to take advantage of you, or get your hopes up, or...well, yeah.”

The slight hint of anger, looking out of place on her, fades from her face. “That’s just like you, Alm. Always such a thoughtful guy,” she says. “What if I told you you weren’t taking advantage of me, and that I wouldn’t get my hopes up? Would that be different?”

“Well, yeah, I guess...I guess that would be pretty different,” he says, already knowing exactly where this is going. And though he isn’t sure if he should go through with it, knowing how Faye feels about him, and having known her his entire life, he knows that if she’s this determined, it will be hard to turn her down. Better to just give in without even trying, right?

“I just want a memory to carry with me. Either one of us might not survive the battles to come, and if that happens, I don’t want any regrets. And even if we both survive, I’m going back to the village, and you’re not,” says Faye. “Please, at least give me this to remember you by.”

When she asks him like that, there’s really nothing that can be done about it. It might at least help absolve his guilt for turning her down when she’s waited for him all these years, and while he’s shared his bed with so many others, even though he’s been pining for the same girl since he was a child. Just for tonight, he should be selfless enough to let Faye have what she wants.

“Please be gentle with me, Alm,” she says with a smile, “it’s my first time. Oh, I’ve always wanted to say that to you! No matter what happens, no one can take this away from me, right? You’ll always be my first, and that makes me really happy.”

Alm helps her undress, and she plays the part of a shy woman on her wedding night, commenting on the romance of it and the like, and he allows her to live out whatever fantasy she may want. It’s the least he can do, and he even lets her help him undress before he begins gently fingering her so that he can get her ready.

By now, he’s figured out exactly how to use his fingers to leave girls trembling under his touch, and Faye is no exception, perhaps enjoying this even more than anyone else has. Her feelings for him might play into that, with the years of anticipation building it up, and making it that much better for her, but whatever the case, she’s moaning for him soon, soaked with her arousal, leaving his fingers slick with it.

Still, Alm continues to finger her well after she’s ready, enjoying the look on her face as she moans and whimpers for him. It’s not an expression he ever expected to see on her, but it somehow suits her cute nature, and he knows that whoever she  _ does _ end up marrying will be a very lucky man. Finally, when he thinks she might be getting close, he pulls his fingers out so that he can climb on top of her.

“Alm, I…” she starts, staring up at him with a smile, but then she closes her eyes, letting the thought hang, unspoken, between the two of them. She’s already said all that she needs to say to him, after all.

And, without responding, he pushes forward, penetrating her with a groan. He tries taking this slow, but Faye arches her back, raising her hips to meet his so that she can take him a little deeper, crying out for him, and he’s overwhelmed by the sudden stimulation. As if that isn’t enough, she wraps her legs around him, and if she hadn’t told him that this was her first time, he never, ever would have believed her.

But, inexperienced as she may be, it’s clear she’s thought about this enough, and she holds him with her legs, jerking her hips up to meet his again and again, until he finally recovers from his daze and begins jerking his hips in time with hers. As Alm thrusts into her, Faye slowly lets him take control, though she never loosens the grip of her legs, as if she could him there for as long as she wanted to.

He watches her face as she closes her eyes, giving in to the pleasure, and she tries to hold out, just to make this last a little longer, but she isn’t able to hold out forever, and her orgasm soon overtakes her. As she comes, Alm joins her, reaching a hand down to stroke her cheek as does, moaning her name, just this once. Another memory for her to be able to carry with her.

After that, Faye never mentions her feelings to him again. She never mentions their one night together and never asks for more, going on as if nothing has changed between them, and in a way, nothing has. But they both know what they’ve done, and she’ll always have her memories of Alm, as well as her feelings for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the white wings

Alm doesn’t know anything about Est, or either of her sisters, when he meets them. The war is over, he’s been reunited with Celica and had the chance to meet the ones who fought at her side, and somehow, during the chaos after it’s all over, rumors continue to spread. All he really wants to do is get closer to Celica, but with both of them busy, neither have much of a chance, and he still isn’t quite sure that he knows how to explain everything that’s happened to her.

Faye has already set off for the village, Clair has grown closer to Gray, Mathilda and Clive will be married any day now, Delthea has set off in search of the man of her dreams, Tatiana and Zeke have left together, and even Silque has business that she needs to attend to. Even so, Alm doesn’t think it’s right to pretend like none of that happened, especially when he knows that Celica has probably heard all about it, and with that in mind, he isn’t sure if things can move forward with her.

It is during this time of hesitation that the girls from her army begin to make their move, and it all begins with a girl from Archanea named Est. She has a playful air about her that makes it seem almost natural for her to casually ask for something like this, when he doesn’t take into account what she’s asking for.

“I’ve heard all about you, you know, and I think it would great to have a souvenir to remember this little trip by! You know, a real taste of Valentia?”

“That isn’t how I would…” he starts, but she interrupts him.

“And you’ll have to try out my sisters, too! I’ve been trying to find just the right present for Catria, and I bet this will be great! Oh, and Palla seems like she really needs this. You’ll do it, right?”

And just like that, Alm gets roped into it, left, as always, to wonder what’s so eye catching about him.

“I can’t be too bad, you know,” she says playfully, once she has him alone to collect her ‘souvenir.’ “I have someone waiting for me back home, so I hope you don’t mind if we keep it a little tame!”

Alm considers protesting at that time, and asking her if she should really be doing this, but she doesn’t waste any time in getting down to business, making it difficult for him to think about much else. Well, if she really does have someone waiting for her, he supposes that’s her own concern…

Est wraps her lips around his cock without hesitation, and it becomes apparent that she has more experience than her innocent appearance would suggest. Either that, or she’s a natural talent, but Alm would bet on the former, if anyone were to ask him. She sucks lightly, looking up at him with big eyes, and when she notices him looking back, she gives him a playful wink.

For just a moment, she pulls back so that she can speak. “See, I really am getting a taste of Valentia!” Laughing at her own joke, she resumes, drawing him deeper into her mouth until she manages to fit nearly all of the length. Alm moans, his eyes drifting closed as he lets her take charge, no longer caring to question any of this. Regardless of why she wants this or who she is or what she has going on in her life, he can still relax and enjoy this.

That’s how it’s been since he first left home, and he wonders how he managed to change so quickly, in such a short amount of time.

Est rolls her tongue over his cock, teasing at the head before pushing it down and curling around him, and he gasps out. She’s really good at this, just about as good as Silque if he’s going to make comparisons, but he’s starting to think that might not be a polite way to think about all the girls he keeps taking to bed. But Est is good, Est is really good, and he tips his head back as he moans for her, and she takes him deeper, deep enough that it’s a wonder she isn’t gagging, and then, without warning, he’s there.

He does intend to warn her, not wanting to be so impolite when it’s their first (and only) time together, but he surprises even himself with how quickly he comes, and he doesn’t have the chance to tell her before it’s already too late. Suddenly, he’s there, shooting down her throat, and Est doesn’t seem to mind in the slightest, letting out a moan of her own as she swallows every last bit of it.

Only then does she allow Alm to pull out, giving him a bright grin when he does. “Yeah, I think that’ll do!” she says happily, sounding a little out of breath. “Make sure you rest up so you can have lots of fun with Catria. She needs this a lot more than I do, and don’t even get me started on Palla! Make sure you treat both of my sisters really good!”

Alm hopes that he isn’t in over his head with this one.

~X~

Catria, in contrast to her younger sister, is incredibly reserved. In fact, Alm isn’t exactly sure how Est managed to convince her to do this in the first place, but if she’s here and she’s willing, then he isn’t going to turn her down, especially not after how willingly he gave it up for her sister.

But things are off to an awkward start, with Catria not seeming to know what to say, and Alm not sure if he should ask her what she wants, or just take charge. If she doesn’t know what she’s doing, that might be better, but at the same time, if she’s this reserved, he probably shouldn’t try to push anything. Weighing his options, he decides to just ask her bluntly.

“So, what do you want to do?” he asks, and she isn’t able to meet his eye as she answers, with a wry smile.

“I thought Est explained that much to you,” Catria replies. “She said she set everything up, so…”

“No, no, I get that, I just meant...well, how do you want to do it? It’s up to you, since this is your ‘taste of Valentia,’ and all that.”

“So, Est actually said that to your face? Somehow, I’m not surprised,” she says, shaking her head. “Alright, I want to...let me just…” Trailing off, she turns around and bends over flipping up her skirt.

“From behind?” he asks, though he supposes that much is obvious.

“Well, yes, but I don’t want you to...not in my...that is, I’d prefer if you…” She struggles to find the words as she reaches back to pull down her panties, but Alm begins to make sense of what it is that she’s asking for.

“I think I get it,” he says. “Back, um...back there, then?” Already, he could smack himself for sounding like such an idiot, but he finds it awkward to carry on the conversation when she’s making it obvious how awkward it is for her.

“Yes, I...look, it’s complicated, but I just only want you to do it there, alright?”

“Hey, you’ve got nothing to worry about. It’s not that complicated at all, actually. You’d probably be surprised if you heard the kind of experience I have…” He gives a nervous laugh, and she starts to say that that isn’t what she meant, but trails off, and instead tells him that she’s ready to start.

Mathilda has taught him well, and Alm has some of the lubricant that she likes to use, deciding that it wouldn’t hurt to make sure Catria is as prepared as Mathilda used to get him for a session. He asks her permission while he coats his fingers in it, and Catria agrees, her voice muffled as she presses her face into his bed. Something tells him that she doesn’t want to waste any time talking to him, and he wonders what, exactly, makes this situation so complicated for her.

Whatever the case, he takes his place behind her so that he begin to finger her ass, starting with one finger, slow and gentle, until she’s ready for another, as he mimics the things that he has learned, and the things that feel good for him. It isn’t long before he has Catria gasping her breath, her legs begin to tremble, and he softly asks her if she is ready for more, to which she responds with a barely audible, “Yes.”

She doesn’t want to talk to him and doesn’t even want to look at him; she doesn’t even want him to fuck her anywhere but her ass, claiming that it’s complicated, and he decides not to dwell on whatever her reasons may be. Whether it be guilt or an affair or something even more complicated than that, if it’s something that she doesn’t want to share, then it’s something that he can’t make her share, and something that is altogether irrelevant when it comes to actually fucking her.

Freeing his erection, he stands behind her and applies a generous amount of lube to himself, before grabbing hold of either cheek so that he can spread her. He hesitates for a moment, tip pressed against her and posed to enter her, giving her one last chance to back out, but she says nothing, and he moves forward, leaning into her as he forces his cock inside.

Catria’s noises are muffled the entire time, to the point that it’s hard to tell if they’re meant to be noises of encouragement or noises of pain, but she opts to keep her head low, so Alm can only assume that, if she wanted him to stop, she would have looked up by now. Still, he takes it slowly, giving her body ample time to adjust to him and stretch to accommodate him, which takes a fair amount of self-control on his part.

She’s so tight and it feels so  _ amazing _ that it’s hard not to go in all at once and have his way with her, but he holds back for her sake, taking it at an easy pace until he’s buried inside of her. Again, he waits for her to say something, and when she doesn’t, he knows that he can freely continue.

Finally, Alm is able to grab hold of her hips and jerk his hips into her, and Catria, at last, raises her head, tipping it back at she moans for him, and this time, without anything to muffle it, her pleasure is loud and clear. With encouragement like that, Alm picks up the pace quickly, until he is pounding into her, and Catria grips the sheets in her fists, dropping her head again as she continues to cry out for him, until all she can say is, “More!”

Well, he’s pretty sure that she says a name somewhere in there, but since it isn’t his own, he opts to ignore it, understanding that this is probably part of why it’s so “complicated” for her.

At the very least, when she demands more, he’s able to give that to her, and he gives it to her willingly, just barely able to keep himself in check as he does. He has less of a way to tell when she’s close, but she lets him know with her cries and pathetic whimpers, and when she comes, she is so incoherent that it’s hard to tell if she’s said a stranger’s name or not.

Alm intends to ask permission before he comes but then it’s already too late, and he’s already there, groaning as he spills inside of her. The two of them are left to catch their breath, and, once Alm has recovered, he’s quick to offer to help clean her up. Catria struggles to make eye contact with him the entire time, but before she leaves, she thanks him, and when she does, she looks him in the eye and seems very sincere.

~X~

Palla is the last on the list, the oldest of the three, and somewhere between the two in terms of demeanor. She seems friendlier and less serious than Catria, but certainly doesn’t possess the boundless energy that Est has. All in all, she seems easy enough to get along with, but that doesn’t have much to do with what they’re doing here.

Like Catria, she seems hesitant, and he again has to wonder why Est thought she needed this, or why she felt the need to talk everyone into this. He won’t ever have the time he needs to figure out their family dynamic, or what things are like for them back home to lead to this. And, again, none of that information really matters right now; all that matters is figuring out what Palla wants.

“I’ve never done anything like this before,” she confesses, which isn’t that hard to guess. “It’s almost unfair that Est...well, never mind that. I shouldn’t be thinking like that, and you don’t need to listen to me vent anyway. What I’m trying to say is, I’ve never done anything like this before, so I don’t know where to start. What did you do with my sisters?”

“Well, it was different for both of them. With Est-”

“Ah, never mind,” Palla says, stopping him before he can explain it. “On second thought, I’d rather you not tell me. How about instead, you just choose something that you didn’t do with either of them? I think I’d be happy enough with that.”

That makes it easy for him. Though he enjoyed his time with both of them quite a bit, it’s incredibly easy to think of one thing that he didn’t get to do with either of them, and unlike Est, Palla doesn’t seem to have anything holding her back from it, and unlike Catria, she seems willing to give that up, rather than hiding her face and passing everything off as too complicated to explain.

Alm decides to take Palla to bed, and gently help her prepare for it, with his hands and mouth all over her body. She really is gorgeous, all three of them have been, and even if he’s just a souvenir for them, a memory of their adventure, or some strange “gift” passed between three sisters with a confusing dynamic, he can only count himself as lucky for getting the chance to do this at all.

“Th-that...that feels really good,” Palla whimpers once he’s begun fingering her, and he gives her a gentle smile.

“Really? I’m glad. I hope I can do a lot to make you feel good,” he replies, and only keeps it up for a short time before climbing on top of her. She looks up at him with something almost like adoration in her eyes, and he tries to ignore the sense of sadness, the sense of hopelessness, that he hopes he is only imagining there.

He eases into her gently, and she tenses for a moment with a whimper, before relaxing as she grows used to him, allowing him to press on. It is relatively painless for her, not at all bad for a first time, and she reaches up to caress his cheek, letting her eyes drift close as he is able to begin to thrusting into her.

Palla’s whimpers are soft and cute, and though, as the oldest sister, there is a certain maturity to her, it melts away when he fucks her, as she gives herself over to pleasure. Est had insisted Palla needed this, and though it’s hard to determine something like that for himself, Alm begins to believe it might be true, seeing the almost peaceful expression on her face, broken up only by sudden and sharp moans as she approaches her climax.

He’s gotten good at waiting for his partner to finish first, and holding back becomes less of an issue every time. Palla is there with a staggered moan, and Alm keeps up a gentle pace as he rides out her orgasm with her, prolonging it as much as he can and allowing her to enjoy it down to the last second. It’s only when she’s relaxed completely, gasping to catch her breath, that he pulls out and moves away to finish himself off, managing to not make a mess of her.

Once that’s over, he lays with her, right next to her, but without touching her. He can’t tell if she wants him to come any closer, so he keeps to himself, and hopes that she knows, if she wants to be held for a little while, all she has to do is ask. She doesn’t ask, and only takes a little bit longer to recover before she sits up, saying that she should get dressed and get back to her family.

Just like Catria, she thanks him with sincerity, and there is no trace of the previous sadness in her eyes, so Alm has to assume that he only imagined it before.

~X~

The three sisters leave Valentia not long after that, with no mention of anything that transpired with Alm. He wonders about the three encounters, and what they really meant for each of the girls, but knows he will never have answers, and probably never see them again. The only thing he knows for sure is that those three encounters were different from the flings he had with the girls in his army, in a way that is both obvious, and very difficult to explain.

After the string of affairs he’s had in such a short amount of time, it seems like it’s finally coming to a close, but his exploits have reached the ears of  _ all _ of Celica’s army, and there are others that want their chance before it’s too late. Little does he know, it isn’t over just yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonya is the next ally of Celica’s to take an interest in Alm, and she makes that interest rather clear to him. From how she tells it, his so-called bedroom prowess is nearly legendary at this point, and it takes all he has not to ask outright if Celica has heard about it and if, perhaps, she’s said something about it. He has no doubt that she knows by now, but she has yet to mention anything to him, and it’s hard to tell if that makes her more interested in him, or less interested.

Whatever the case, Sonya tells him, “I think I have two other little friends who’ll be fighting for your attention soon. Well, one of them I may have talked into it, but the poor dear really needs to get some sort of action before she goes after the type of men she’s  _ really _ interested in. They’ll eat her alive, otherwise.”

Alm has no idea what he’s supposed to say to that, but he can think of two girls besides Celica that he’s seen in her group, and if the two of them are going to come after him, he decides that he’s not really in any position to turn them down. Still, he’s getting to the point that he wishes he could just ask Celica what her stance on him is, knowing how much he has changed during the war.

Sonya demands enough of his attention that he doesn’t have much time to dwell on that, though. She tells him that she has some very important things she has to do soon, and that she would like some time to rest and relax and indulge herself before she goes. Alm has been a stopping point for a lot of girls, and he is growing rather used to be someone’s brief indulgence. Still, he longs for a lasting connection, and he hopes that he can find that soon.

Sonya wants him to take his time to please her, and promises that she will reward him in kind, so Alm decides it will be best to focus all of his efforts on her at first. She’s a gorgeous woman, one of the most beautiful that he’s had the chance to be with, and that’s all the more obvious when he has her naked before him, sitting like a queen upon her throne, with her legs spread for him.

Sitting between her spread legs, he kisses the insides of her thighs, even leaving a few small bites, and she gasps and moans and playfully scolds him, before finally requesting that he stop teasing her. With that, he leans further forward to put his tongue in her, licking at her eagerly, and the sudden change is enough to cause Sonya to cry out in surprise and delight. She rests a hand on the back of his head as if to hold him there, but he has no intention of pulling back until he has her satisfied either way, so she has nothing to worry about on that front.

He grinds his face against her as he presses his tongue deeper into her folds, and Sonya’s moans grow louder, sultrier as he continues. It’s enough to make his knees weak, listening to how much she enjoys herself, and more than enough encouragement to keep up the good work, until she’s gripping the back of his head a little tighter, trembling as she does, and he knows that he has her close at last.

And so, Alm doesn’t let up in the slightest, delving ever deeper so that she can savor it until the last moment. He’s rewarded with a sharp moan of ecstasy as she comes, and remains between her legs, gently lapping at her until she is panting to catch her breath, patting him on the back of the head and telling him that he’s done a good job, that he’s been such a good boy.

Only then does he pull back and look up at her, and she says, “Now, I suppose you want your reward. Well, that was a stellar job, so you’ve more than earned. Just lay down and let me take care of you, alright?”

There is something oddly pleasant about the almost motherly way she approaches it, and Alm can’t help but do exactly as she says. He expects her to climb on top of him and ride him, but instead, she stays low, closer to his lab when she gets on top of him, and when she has breasts just over his cock, he realizes what her intentions are. Alm is certain that this reward is well worth it, and worth even more efforts than those that he put in.

His cock fits snug between her rather large breasts, and it is a much different sensation from a hand wrapped around it. She squeezes them together so that she can create more friction, and begins to rise and fall on his cock, rubbing him in between her breasts and leaving him gasping out, suddenly overwhelmed. This isn’t just different from a hand, it’s completely different from anything that he’s ever had the chance to feel before, and to be able to try out something like this is an opportunity he is glad he didn’t miss out on. He’s sure that he won’t have an opportunity like this ever again, at least, so best to enjoy it will it lasts.

Unfortunately, it doesn’t last for very long once Sonya has began, and soon enough, he’s coming, and she doesn’t seem to mind that some of the mess gets on her face. In fact, she almost seems to like that part as well, but she doesn’t explicitly state that, and their encounter is at its end anyway. Sonya thanks him for an amazing time, and reminds them that he will likely have two other visitors soon, so he should prepare to treat them just as well.

~X~

Genny is a soft spoken girl, something that Alm can tell before the two of them have actually properly interacted. He doesn’t actually expect her to come to him, regardless of what Sonya insists will happen, but she does, shyly asking if it’s true that he will help her get a little experience. How could he possibly say no to such a sweet request from such a sweet girl?

He recalls what Sonya has said about her, that she’s looking for experience because the men she’s after will “eat her alive,” and he wonders what that could mean. She seems so sweet that it’s hard to imagine her pursuing anyone, much less someone that she would have to practice before she could really go after him. He thinks about asking her about it, but isn’t sure if that’s the proper thing to do, only for her to actually tell him outright.

“I’d prefer to be with someone older,” she says, “but you don’t seem intimidating at all, and so...could you please help me out?”

For Genny, Alm decides it will be best to keep it simple. She needs a little bit of preparation, and then he’ll let her go on top so that she can control the pace, and take things as slow as she may need to get used to it. Then, at the very least, her virginity will be taken care of.

She squirms and whimpers while he fingers her, blushing so bright that her face is a darker pink than her hair at times, and she really is so cute. He’s pretty sure she won’t have a hard time reeling in whatever older catch she may want after this, and he’s more than a little honored to be able to help her get her confidence before she goes after that. After fingering her for a little while, managing two fingers inside of her and hooking them for a little while to try and stretch her a bit, she finally says that she’s ready for even more.

Alm is more than ready to give that too her, already so hard that it hurts just from watching the way her face contorts in pleasure, being touched by him. Everything that he does for her will still benefit him, and he lays down, instructing her to get on top of him. Genny seems a little unsure, but still willing to keep going, determined to take things all the way with him.

“If it hurts, or anything, you can just stop,” he says. “I won’t move until you want me to to, so just take your time with it, alright?”

Genny nods as she straddles his lap, and rubs on top of him for a moment, just to get a feel for it. Feeling her against the tip of his erection nearly drives him wild, and he has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from breaking his promise to stay still until she’s ready. She teases him for another moment before she begins to lower onto him, slowly but surely impaling herself on his cock.

Alm chokes back a moan as he begins to fill Genny, the pace torturously slow, but so,  _ so _ nice in it’s own way. Her face is so damn adorable like this, and though she’s taking it slow, he doesn’t see any pain in her expression, so he’s glad for that. If all goes well, then her first time will be nothing but pleasant for her. Her whimpers grow longer and deeper, fading into moans, until finally, he has filled her completely.

“Is it okay if I move a little first?” she asks, and Alm nods, too breathless to properly answer her like this. Genny nods as well, taking a deep breath before rising up on his lap, and bringing herself back down. Alm lets out a moan with a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and, seeming pleased with this reaction, Genny repeats the motion, causing him to moan for her again.

From that point on, it’s as if something has been unlocked in her, and she continues the motion, but faster each time, picking up the pace until she is rapidly rising and falling on his cock, bouncing on his lap and whimpering and squealing for him, so cute that it seems deadly and so sexy like this that it’s hard to believe he ever thought of her as simply “sweet.”

Sonya’s assumptions about her were all off; she isn’t so innocent that an older man would eat her alive. Genny appears innocent enough, like a lost little lamb ripe to be lured in by the wolf, only to quickly make him think that he may be in over his head, as she displays some wolfish tendencies of her own. Perhaps even she didn’t realize that she possessed this qualities, and this is probably a new discovery for her as well, but she will be able to harness it easily, and use it to her advantage from this point on.

She brings herself to orgasm and still doesn’t stop riding Alm with abandon, never giving him the go-ahead to move on his own, but he doesn’t really need to. Genny has taken control in such a way that he doesn’t need to do anything other than lie there and let her have her way with him, until she’s coming for a second time, and then there’s nothing he can do to stop himself from coming as well, filling her without meaning to.

He struggles to apologize once he’s regained his breath, but Genny just smiles at him and says it’s okay, thanking him for helping her out so much. She looks so sweet and innocent again, but Alm isn’t fooled- he knows what she’s capable of.

“Do you think I’ll be good at that?” she asks with wide eyes.

“Absolutely,” he replies, because that is all that he can really say. Oh, if only she knew just what sort of things she’s probably capable of. She’s going to eat those older men alive, that’s for sure.

~X~

Mae is another one of Celica’s close friends, perhaps her closest, and Alm knows that she has something going on with another of their friends, so he also doesn’t believe that she is going to come after him, regardless of what Sonya says. But, just like Genny, she does, also with the intention of getting experience from someone other than her intended target.

“I mean, we aren’t exactly together-together, but I know it’s only a matter of time, and I really don’t want to look completely clueless, you know?” Her personality is almost completely opposite of Genny’s, a stark contrast.

“I think I understand,” Alm replies, not sure how he should talk to her, considering just how close she is to Celica. If there’s any chance of anything between them, Mae would probably be one of the only people to know, but he isn’t sure about asking her outright, so he doesn’t.

“I really do think I’m mostly ready, I just want to test it out first,” she continues, “so if you have any suggestions for how to start, I’m all ears!”

That is something that’s a bit easier for him to work out, and it isn’t long before he’s helping her get ready. She doesn’t have all the soft, cute whimpers as Genny, and instead is rather vocal, crying out at the slightest touch, but they do have one thing in common; the two of them certainly can blush, and Mae has quite the cute side to her as well.

And, much like with Genny, Alm doesn’t have to finger her for long before she’s writhing under his touch, squirming and panting, with incoherent moans for more. It’s not hard to tell that she feels like she’s ready, and so, Alm decides to take her word for it and give her what she’s asking for. Pulling his fingers out, he hears her whine a little bit, and can’t help but chuckle a little bit to himself. After demanding more, it’s funny that she would then complain to have him pull back, but he knows that she won’t be complaining for long.

Once he has her bent over the bed, she’s gone quiet, save for her ragged breaths, and Alm presses against her from behind, already able to feel just how wet he’s gotten her. She definitely feels like she’s ready for this, and so he has no hesitation in regards to jerking his hips forward, pushing inside of her.

Mae lets out a sharp cry when he penetrates her for the first time. Her voice breaks from the mixture of pain and pleasure, and he slows his pace immediately, not wanting to push her past what she’s ready for just because she’s impatient. Holding onto her hips, Alm slowly eases into her, bit by bit as he feels her begin to loosen up around his cock. Mae relaxes more as he fits himself within her, eventually burying his cock completely, and she surprises him by pushing back a little, grinding back against him to invite more.

She’s adjusted to this rather easily, it seems, and is ready for him to show her just what she’s been missing out on, trying to save herself for someone. And then she’ll turn around and show all those things to the person she was waiting for, hoping to blow him away with the experience she gained from one encounter. It isn’t supposed to be a competition, but Alm gets the feeling that that is exactly what Mae is going for.

She moans out for him when his grip on her hips tightens, and when he begins to thrust forward into her, she pushes back, meeting him halfway each time and grinding against him, drawing forth moans from him as well. It only takes a few thrusts for him to get into an even yet rapid pace, with Mae falling into it with him, meeting him each time until the two of them are working in tandem, with him working his hips forward, and Mae working her hips back.

He can feel her tightening around him, can tell that she’s starting to get close even before she begins whimpering for him, trying to say something to him, but not saying much of anything as words fail her. She doesn’t have to say it; it’s easy to tell that she’s about to come, and he’s not far behind her, only holding out by his own willpower, something that he’s had the chance to get good at over these past several months of pleasuring the girls in his army, and now Celica’s as well.

Mae screams with her orgasm, coming sudden and coming hard, and Alm, not wanting to make the same mistake he did with Genny, jumps back quickly, just barely able to avoid finishing inside of Mae, turning off to the side and taking himself in hand. At least the cleanup will fall solely to him this way, and he manages to avoid Mae completely.

She is left slumped over, gasping for breath for quite some time after she finishes, but when she can speak again, she is just as excitable as before, not seeming worn out by their excursion at all. “Thank you so much, that was  _ so _ great!” she says. “You really are such a big help, I can see why Celica is so crazy about you!”

“I...what?” Did Alm hear her right? Has Celica really been talking about him? “What do you mean?”

“Oh, oops, I probably shouldn’t speak for her!” Mae says in a teasing tone of voice. “But if you really want to know, don’t you think it’s high time you go see her for yourself? You’ve kept her waiting long enough!” With that, Mae gets herself straightened up to take her leave, while Alm is left to wonder about what she means.

Maybe he should go see Celica already, and be a little more honest about what he wants from her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The super fluffy conclusion to this raunchy tale

“It’s about time,” Celica teases as she pulls him closer. She speaks to him as if they haven’t spoken in a while, but he understands the meaning behind her words. The two of them have been close friends since reuniting, but that’s all they have been, and she’s been waiting for more. When he finally comes to her, she seems to have been expecting him, and he wonders if Mae said anything about him.

“Yeah, sorry, I just didn’t know how to...or what to...I don’t know,” Alm says, finding that words fail him.

“Really? I would think a Rigelian stud like you would have no trouble figuring his way through this,” she says in an almost mocking tone of voice, and it definitely feels inaccurate to be referred to in such a way, but when he opens his mouth to protest, she laughs and says, “I’m just kidding, Alm. You’re the same as you always were, you know that?”

It’s odd to hear her say that when he’s felt so different lately, but he decides that it would be nice to feel like his old self, even if it’s just for a while, even if it’s just with her. Nodding, he says, “Well, it doesn’t feel it. Everything’s so...and I’m sorry I didn’t...I’m sorry I…” Still, words continue to fail him, and Celica laughs again.

“If I minded, do you think I would still give you the time of day? No, Alm, I understand. We both had some growing up to do, and things we needed to see and...experience, and I think we’ve both done a good job of that,” she says. “You’re not the only one who’s had a bit of fun while there was a war going on.”

Hearing her confession both surprises and excites him, and he’s even more surprised when he realizes just how  _ much _ it excites him. He hopes that he will be able to hear some of her stories, and wouldn’t mind sharing a few of his in return, if that’s what she wanted to hear. Somehow, he feels like that would bring the two of them even closer, but it’s nice just to be able to be this close, in this moment.

He kisses her first, gently, and she returns it, gentle at first before adding a bit of force behind it. She wraps her arms around his neck, pushing her body even closer to his, and Alm knows that there is nowhere else in the world that he would rather be than right here with Celica. Everything was leading up to this moment, and he is so lucky to be able to share this moment with the woman he’s loved all his life.

Soon they’ve moved to her bed, and he’s begun tearing at her clothes, trying to keep his hands from shaking in his excitement, and suddenly, he doesn’t feel nearly so experienced anymore. All the women throughout the war, all the nights he shared with others, none of that experience seems to matter, and he feels like the same virgin village boy he was when it all started out.

And Celica, his Celica, seems almost too perfect to touch, but she wants him as badly as he wants her, a fact that he can barely comprehend. As he works at undressing her, she works at undressing him, and when he’s on top of her, the two of them completely naked, she smiles up at him and he can hardly breathe.

“I love you, Alm,” she says to him.

“I love you too, Celica. I always have, and I always will,” he murmurs, before pushing inside of her with a soft groan. Celica whimpers as she enters him, but there isn’t a trace of pain in her face. Just as he does, she knows what she’s doing, and has enough experience that she doesn’t have to worry about it.

In fact, as he begins to ease inside of her, she eagerly wraps her legs around his waist, and feeling her holding him there, snug and secure, is all the encouragement he needs. Alm leans down to kiss her again as he begins bucking his hips, driving into her until she’s breaking the kiss, gasping and moaning for him, every bit as needy as he is. He’s never wanted something so badly in all his life, and he can’t even attempt to hold back.

Celica seems to feel the same way, her own hips rising to meet his, until she is jerking them up to him, both of them working against each other until they’re both letting out needy moans. He kisses her again, even though he feels completely breathless, and she moans into his mouth, and he nearly loses it right then and there.

Alm can hardly remember being able to hold back at all, but he only wants to prioritize her pleasure, no matter how his body may insist he needs this. He forces himself to hold out, kissing her harder to encourage her, until he feels her tensing around him, and then Celica cries out, muffled by his kiss. Feeling her come pushes him over the edge, and he’s right there with her, the two of them in nearly perfect unison. Just as he’s wanted, just as they’ve needed to be.

For a long while after that, the two of them lay together, catching their breath and holding each other without pulling apart. He’s experienced so much in such a short amount of time, and yet nothing can compare to one simple act shared with Celica. This is where he’s meant to be, he knows, and he knows that he will never want anything else. Perhaps they really will share stories of their experiences with others, as fond memories and nothing more, but both will always remember this moment and how they ended up here, and both will always know that  _ this _ is where they want to be.

Alm has conquered his fair share of women throughout the war, but Celica is the only one to have properly conquered him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
